


Letters Of The Past

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: When It's Over [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Golden Trio (A Few Years Later)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You remind me so much of Harry’s mother,” Andromeda said after a moment, Ginny could see through the reflection that she held a small smile, “you’re over-reacting over the smallest detail on your wedding day. We had to break tradition and get James to calm her down,” the woman let out a laugh, “Lily never heard the end of it from Sirius.” - Harry/Ginny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Of The Past

**Letters Of The Past  
Couple: ** Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter **  
Words:** 1,824 **  
Generation:** The Golden Trio (Several Years Later) **  
Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling is the creater, I’m just the supplier.

…

Ginny Weasley sighed, running her hands along the white fabric once more, as she studied herself in the mirror.

The clock on the wall behind her, said that she still had twenty minutes before she was to walk down the isle and meet her future husband.

She ran her hand over a crinkled part of the dress once more; it felt like an “Obsessive Compulsive Disorder” thing, her obsessively trying to flatten out that one crinkle in her dress like if the crinkle is there, it will end the world.

“What are you doing Ginevra!” a voice asked, she turned to see Andromeda watching her with a laugh.  
“There’s a crinkle in the dress,” the red head complained, continueing to try and flatten the dress.  
“It’s perfect Ginevra, I assure you dear,” the Black decendant told her.  
“You’re absolutely sure?” she questioned, looking down at the dress.  
“I’m absolutely sure, dear, I promise.”

The Weasley girl closed her eyes, turning back to the mirror before opening them again. She watched the crinkle through the glass, hoping that it would just dissapear.

“You remind me so much of Harry’s mother,” Andromeda said after a moment, Ginny could see through the reflection that she held a small smile, “you’re over-reacting over the smallest detail on your wedding day. We had to break tradition and get James to calm her down,” the woman let out a laugh, “Lily never heard the end of it from Sirius.”

Ginny smiled, nobody had ever spoken to her openly about Harry’s parents, nobody ever really spoke openly to Harry about them either, and Harry didn’t know much of how her parents came to be together.

“She sounds lovely,” Ginny murmurred.  
“Lily was an amazing girl, you would’ve loved her,” the older woman smiled at her, “I believe she would’ve loved you too.”

A tear dropped onto her cheek, she turned to look at her with a smile.

“I’m getting married today, I still can’t believe it,” she laughed, “I’m getting married to the man I had a crush on when I was _ten_ , this is just so surreal.”  
“I have something that may make it feel a tad more real,” Andromeda told her, holding up a piece of partchment, “it’s a bit yellow, but this letter is as old as Harry.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Lily Evans gave this to me, a week before she died, it was to be given to the woman that Harry married if he survived the war. She gave me one to give to him also,” the older woman explained, “I haven’t read them, but I can guess that it may make the day better than it already is.”

Ginevra slowly took the letter from the woman, looking at it slowly, before looking back up to her.

“I’ll let you read it, but just remember that your father will be up here in about ten minutes,” she reminded her, before giving her a small smile, “Congratulations Ginevra.”

She nodded slowly, watching as the woman left the room, leaving the girl with her thoughts.

Andromeda had been correct, the partchment had been yellowed slightly, and as she opened it, she met the neat, delicate writing of Lily Evans.

_I’m not exactly sure how to start this letter, seeing as I would rather be saying everthing I’m about to write, to the reciever of this letter in person; but this letter, is only if something were to happen to James and myself, and the likelihood of that happening seems to be dangerously high at the moment._

_I’ll start with introducing myself, and I’ll see where I go from there._

_My name is Lily Claire Potter, my husband if James Adam Potter, and you are marrying our son, you must be if you’re reading this letter._

_I have two things that are pressing urgent to explain._

_Firstly, if Harry is anything like his father, you’d hope that his best friend isn’t a complete flirt, sleeps around with girls, and once hit on your best friend. But of course, James’ best friend is Sirius Black, so I’m guessing that Harry’s best friend should be nothing of the sort._

Ginny let out a laugh, she’d hope that her brother was nothing of the sort!

_But also, if Harry is anything like his father, and his father’s father, and his father’s_ father’s _father, then you shall be a red head. Am I correct?_

_James and Sirius referred to it as ‘The Potters’ Curse’, Remus and I referred to it as luck. Every Potter male, dating back as far as they can remember, married a woman with red hair. I was unfortunately the next one in the line._

_I sort of hope that Harry broke the tradition, but I shouldn’t test fate, shall I?_

The girl smiled, laughter still bubbling at her lips. If she and Harry had a son, she could guess that they were going to be placed through the horrid trouble that every last Potter male had been through.

_Now second. I don’t think this is something of up most importance, but it seems to be a problem._

_The only way you could be reading this letter is if_ both _James and I didn’t make it through the war, so that also meant that Harry grew up without his father._

_I want you to take care of him, even when he says he doesn’t need protection – which I know he will, because he’s his father’s son – protect him anyway._

_James hadn’t grown up with a father, his father was still alive, yes, but he paid not much attention to James. I know that it would’ve been hard on Harry, as it has been hard on James._

_Please, look after him, don’t let him do anything stupid, and that includes getting you pregnant if you’re still in the middle of a war. I’m guessing that most Potter men didn’t know that it’s not a good idea to bring a child into something like that._

_Funny thing? James is reading over my shoulder right now and laughing, you do_ not _want to know what he had said about that last comment, I swear._

She shook her head, the laughter escaping her lips, never having met the two, she had not known what to expect, but now she was glad for this letter.

_I may not have met you, seeing as you’re reading this letter, but I will let you know right now, that Harry must be a lucky man, and you a lucky woman, I wish you both congratulations._

_I regret having to write this letter, but it seems that it is for the best. I must be prepared, other wise who knows what could happen._

_With love, Lily._

“Hi,” a quiet voice came from the doorway.

Ginny turned and her eyes widened with shock, abandoning all tears that were thretening to drop.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” she asked him in a hushed whisper, walking towards him quickly.  
“Breaking tradition,” he shrugged, ruffling his hair nervously.  
“Well you’re not supposed to be here,” she reminded him.  
“That didn’t exactly stop my Dad one their wedding day,” the man chuckled, holiding up a letter.

She smiled, showing him the letter that Andromeda had given her.

“Anything in there that I’d want to know?” he questioned with a smirk.  
“If we have a child, it has to be a girl, other wise they’ll be cursed,” she smiled.  
“‘The Potter’s Curse’? Never heard of anything so bizzare,” Harry laughed.  
“Neither have I, and I grew up with Ron,” Ginny answered, the smile becoming smaller on her lips.

The black haired boy in front of her, ran his fingers through his hair again, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

“What else did yours say?” he asked her, motioning to the letter in her hands.  
“To keep you safe, make sure you don’t do anything stupid,” his wife-to-be answered.  
“I think that’s a little late,” Harry laughed, “the not-doing-anything-stupid thing.”  
She shrugged, “you did save the entire Wizarding world by ‘being stupid’, so I guess your mother would let it slide.”  
“You always reason everything, you know that right?” he chuckled.  
“I can’t reason why you’re in here, Harry, because you shouldn’t be,” Ginny narrowed her eyes.  
“I’m here,” the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ whispered, stepping an inch closer to her, “because I love you”  
“I love you too, but that’s not a good enough excuse,” she told him smile on her features.  
“Well, I can’t really think of a better reason,” Harry gave her a chuckle.

Ginevra lifted her finger, tracing the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, remembering all of the trouble that it had caused over their childhood.

“Ginny? Dear, are you in there?” her mother’s voice came from the hallway.  
“You have to go,” she told him in a hushed whisper.  
“I’m going,” he smiled, “I’ll see you at the end of the aisle.”  
She nodded quickly, “go, before she catches you,” giving him a small peck to the cheek, she watched her future husband dissapear underneath the alusive Invisablity Cloke, not before taking the letter swiftly from her fingers, and placing it in the pocket of his suit’s jacket.  
“I’m in here Mum,” she called, watching as she saw the man’s feet slowly shuffle across the ground to the door.

Watching those feet, while being fussed over by her emotional mother, she saw him dissapear around the door’s hinges, leaving her alone with her mother.

“Oh Ginny, I can’t believe it,” Molly Weasley cried, cupping both of her daughter’s cheeks.  
“Mum,” she squeamed.  
“I can’t believe it’s happening, Arthur, our little girl is getting married!”  
“How come she wasn’t like this at Bill’s wedding?” Ginevra questioned her father, trying to swat her mother’s hands away from her face.  
“You have no idea,” he whispered to her, “but you’re getting married, Ginny, I think she’s just a little emotional.”  
“Just a little?”  
“Okay, I get it,” he chuckled, giving her a hug, “ready to go?”  
“Yep.”  
“Not second guessing,” he pressed.  
“Nope.”  
“Don’t think you’re making a horrible mistake?” he continued.  
“Dad, stop, I’m not backing out of this,” Ginny narrowed her eyes at her father.  
Arthur Weasley gave his daughter a broad grin, “just making sure, now I think we should go, don’t want to be last for your own wedding, now do you?”

She laughed, receiving a quick kiss on the cheek from her mother, who then dissapeared in a flurry of tears, linking her arm with her father, they slowly made their way towards the aisle.

When she started laughing, Arthur shot her a confused look, she just shook her head and smiled, before looking down the aisle to see her husband-to-be waiting for her.

_I may not have met you, seeing as you’re reading this letter, but I will let you know right now, that Harry must be a lucky man, and you a lucky woman, I wish you both congratulations._

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Look at that! My first – thought slightly AU – Ginny and Harry one-shot! It took forever to write, and the ending didn’t turn out how I planned, but I’ll live! I think…
> 
> Now, I can comfirm that the very last dedication will be a Harry and Ginny one – again – and it will be set DIRECTLY AFTER DEATHLY HALLOWS! Like in those few MINUTES after the end of the book. Not the Nineteen Years Later part, but the end of the WAR! After Harry snaps the Elder wand in two – I still can’t believe he did that, I mean COME ON! All he had to do was go back and find the resurection stone and make sure he didn’t lose the invisability cloke, and he’d have mastered the Deathly Hallows! Siriusly!
> 
> Enough ranting....  
> The next one is a Lily/James one :)


End file.
